The Long Night Out
by admmeg
Summary: Warning Contains Spanking don't like Don't read. While Dave and Rossi were off on a personal matter the kids were back in DC getting into lots of trouble. Now the two men are trying to get to the bottom of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own criminal minds, only wrote about their charachters.

Warning: Contains Spanking, if you don't like don't read.

"Morgan!" Hotch snapped. "Reid! Get in here!"

Both men came up to the office quickly and peeked their heads in the door. "Sir?" Morgan asked, taking the lead as usual.

"Hotch?" Reid asked nervously, trying to rack his brain for anything that would make him mad.

"Come in here please and close the door." Hotch said to them softly.

Morgan came in and closed the door behind him and Reid. "Did we do something wrong?" He stepped up and asked.

Hotch sat behind his desk and sighed. He tried to think about how many of his cards that he should reveal. It wasn't very often that all of his 'kids' were in trouble. "I don't know Morgan. Did you do something wrong?"

Morgan's body stiffened at that response. "I don't think so…"

"But it's clear that you do…" Reid cut in.

"I think that the two of you better start talking about whatever it is you need to talk about." Hotch said. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the two boys.

"I honestly have no idea Hotch, I swear!" Reid said quickly.

"Nothing the men in our family feel the need to share with 'Dad'"? Hotch questioned. "Morgan, I leave you as second in charge, there isn't anything that you want to tell me about when the Rossi and I went out of town?"

"No sir, nothing." Morgan said as he started to sweat a little.

A knock on the door only made the boys start sweating more. "oh good!" Hotch said, "Rossi, come in!"

Rossi walked through the door and sat down on the edge of Hotch's desk. "So any information from the boys yet?"

Hotch laughed, "Hardly…anything you two want to say before we send you out? Remember that if something did happen last week and you are sitting here adamantly telling me no, then you are lying to us."

Rossi waited in the silence, "Well?" He asked finally.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Morgan said quickly.

"Reid?" Rossi asked.

Tears sprang up in the young doctor's eyes. "Nothing happened last week."

"Okay, then you are dismissed, boys."

The boys stood up to leave, "Call J.J. in here." Rossi said.

Reid ran straight to his desk. "Your up J.J."

"Do you think they know?" J.J. asked.

Morgan sat down too, "Uh…yeah I think they know something happened. I'm not sure what they know but they know something."

"Ok," J.J. Sighed before she walked up the stairs to her fate.

When she knocked on the door Rossi turned to Hotch, "Ready for round two?"

"Now or never," Hotch sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," Rossi called.

JJ entered the office slowly. "Yes?" She asked calmly as she sat down.

Hotch would almost bet his life that it would always be Garcia, Reid or JJ who broke, but this time everyone had something on the line. "Do you want to tell us what happened here when Rossi and I went out of town for a week?"

"Not really much to tell." JJ told them.

"Okay then," Rossi sighed as he adjusted on the edge of the desk. "Why don't you bore us with the details?"

"Okay," JJ said slowly. "Well as you know you and Rossi were working the case and we each had jobs we were working on."

"Yes," Rossi said, nodding, "So Monday…?"

"Monday?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Hotch said, "The day we left."

"Well," JJ said slowly. "We all had out of the office assignments."

"Yes, and we got reports that you all attended all of those commitments…"

"You checked up on us?" JJ asked slowly; her face starting to burn.

"No," Rossi said, "We trusted you guys. You usual do an amazing job when we leave you on your own. You all received praise from your respective assignments."

"On Monday anyway." Hotch told her.

"So then what happened?" Rossi asked.

"So then on Tuesday…" JJ started.

"How did Monday end?" Hotch cut in.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Did you all just go home?" Rossi asked her.

"Uh…no, we went out to eat all together; you know how Reid gets when you guys are gone. He enjoys having us close." JJ said.

"And everything went fine there?" Hotch asked, "No problems."

"No Sir. No problems and the rest of the week carried on very similarly." JJ said quickly.

"Jennifer, nothing happened during that week that would get you or any of your teammates, any of your _younger_ siblings, in trouble?" Hotch asked seriously.

She paused at the word sibling. She felt a little guilty at hearing it out loud that she had lead her younger siblings astray. She already knew that and didn't need the reminder, now she just needed to assure that they also were kept out of trouble. "Nothing happened, Sir."

"Jennifer, if you, our oldest, are going to sit here and lie to us, then you can not plan on sitting for a long time, do you understand that?" Rossi asked her.

"I'm not lying." She hissed.

"Okay, then you are dismissed." Rossi told her abruptly. "We want to see Emily next."

"Yes Sir." JJ said as she quickly hopped up and left.

JJ went down into the bullpen. "You're up Emily."

"What did they want to know?" She asked.

"How we spent our week." JJ told her.

"Did you tell them anything about what happened?" Morgan asked quickly.

"No, no I didn't. I did tell them that we hung out every night though, for Reid." JJ said.

"Okay, good. I will run with that." She said quickly as she stood.

"You know that they are just coming up with a story right?" Hotch asked.

"I know," Rossi said, "Let them, it's okay." They both stirred at the sound of the knock at the door.

"Come in Emily." Rossi called.

"Hotch and Rossi." She greeted.

"Sit down please, Emily." Rossi said harshly.

He knew that each member needed something different from him and Emily needed gruff to crack. Her and Morgan were their least likely to crack. "Okay," she said as she sat down.

"What happened when we were gone?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing." Emily said shrugging.

"You're getting spanked either way," Hotch told her. "The quicker you come clean the less it will be."

"Nothing happened, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe." Emily said.

"Damnit Emily!" Hotch snapped. "We need to know what happened to keep you kids safe! How are we supposed to keep you safe if we are in the dark?"

She paused for a moment thinking. "Well sometimes you two go on business and leave us…"

"Yes…" Rossi said slowly.

"So sometimes we need to protect each other. If we did that, then why does it matter if you know what happened?" She asked them.

"We are proud of you guys for wanting to protect each other…even if it is against us, but sometimes you guys get in so deep you need a little more help." Hotch told her.

"Nothing even happened." Emily told them.

"Okay, I'm going to go through a list and you are going to tell me yes or no to if it happened when we were gone. If you lie, I will stand you up and swat you right here and then we will keep going." Emily stared down at her hands and remained silent. "I'm not asking Emily, I will take your silence as a lie and you will be spanked." Rossi informed her.

"Ready?" Hotch asked. When Emily sat quietly for a full minute.

Rossi stood from the desk grabbed her up from her arm and swatted her three times. "Ready?" Rossi asked. When she was still silent, he swatted her three more times. "Emily, I can do this all day." He swatted her again. "Emily Prentiss!" He swatted her again and again. "Emily, next time I grab the ruler from the desk."

"Okay!" She snapped. "I'm ready to say something."

"Okay," Rossi said as he sat her back down in the seat.

"Was there drinking involved?" Hotch asked.

Emily thought for a moment if she thought that would get her into trouble. "Yes."

"Were there drugs involved?" Hotch asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Was there drinking and driving involved?" Rossi asked, already knowing the answer.

She paused for a moment. "No."

Rossi grabbed Emily by the arm and reached out for the ruler that Hotch was handing him. *SWAT* *SWAT* *SWAT* *SWAT* *SWAT*

"OW!" Emily snapped at Rossi pushed her back into her chair.

"Was there drinking and driving involved?" Hotch asked again.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Did everyone make it to all of their commitments?"

"Yes." She hissed.

Rossi grabbed her up and gave her five more hard whacks with the ruler. "This isn't even your punishment Emily."

"Please!" Emily whined.

"Please spank you harder?" Rossi asked.

"No, please stop." She begged.

"Then tell us the truth!" Hotch said.

"Okay, okay. I swear I will!" She said quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," Rossi said to her as he sat her back into the chair. "You are free to go…send in Garcia please."

"Wait…what?" Emily asked confused.

"Go get Penelope please." Rossi told her.

Aaron sat behind his desk trying to hide his confusion. "You heard him, go get Garcia please."

"But…you just…I'm ready to talk." Emily choked.

"I heard you, Emily now go get Garcia before I have to ask again." Rossi demanded.

Emily stood up confused and walked out the door.

"She was about to crack…?" Aaron questioned.

"I know, it's good to keep them guessing. And if we have a little bit of information then we will for sure be able to crack Penelope of all people." Rossi answered.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Aaron called.

Penelope opened the door and peeked her head around the corner. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, why don't you come in?" Aaron beckoned.

"I'm actually good right here."

"One." Rossi started.

Penelope came right in. "Don't count!" She begged. She sat down in a chair and sat down to stare at the two men.

"Now I need you to be totally up front with us kitten," Rossi cooed.

"I'll try," She sighed.

"Okay walk us through what happened last week." Aaron said quickly.

"Well, we all went to our things that day…"

"HEEY!" Reid exclaimed as Morgan ruffled his hair. "You know that I don't like that!"

"Yeah, but Dad and Uncle Rossi aren't here to save you now!" Morgan laughed.

"Shut up!" Reid grunted.

JJ walked into the bullpen to see the two guys going at it, "How's the rewrite of your speech going?"

"AGAIN?!" Morgan exclaimed. "You are changing it again?"

"There was something wrong with the second paragraph, the structure was…"

"It was perfect two edits ago." Emily told him.

"Like ten edits ago." Morgan put in his two cents.

"Okay, does everyone have their addresses?" Garcia asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes!" Came the chorus of replies.

"okay, so everyone do what they are supposed to do." Garcia told the group, clearly happy to be the one getting to boss.

Morgan sauntered over to where he stood above his girl, "Or what baby girl?" He growled.

"OR…" She pulled the word out, "We can't go party tonight. You know that Dad and Uncle Rossi won't let us out if we don't do our jobs."

"I hear ya!" Emily said quickly as she jumped up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be done around four, are we still on for drinks around six?"

"Yeah, that sushi bar on Third." JJ told her, flashing one of her patent smiles. "I need to go pick a case for when they get back."

"I'll be there!" Reid said as he printed out the speech and ran for the door.

"Me too!" Morgan shouted as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and some papers off the desk before running for the door.

"Great!" Garcia said as she went down to her office to help out the guys on their case out of town.

"How's it going there Garcia?" Hotch inquired when they final had a second to rest.

"Good Sir, everyone made it off to their speaking engagements without fail." Garcia said proudly.

"You guys have any plans for tonight?" Rossi asked, poking his head into the camera on the computer.

"Yes sir, we are going out to sushi for dinner…" Garcia as she typed away looking for the info that they were asking for.

"Celebrating your freedom?" Aaron laughed.

"Something like that." Garcia grinned.

"Okay, be safe. Send that information to our phones when you are done." Aaron spoke.

"Always sir." Garcia said quickly.

"Garcia, I know you kids can get a little crazy, but please try and keep it under control, Kitten." Rossi warned.

"Please," Garcia said in an offended voice, "As if we would give you two an excuse to never leave us alone again."

Garcia clicked off the phone and busied herself with work and writing her speech for the tech conference the next day. At 5:30 she logged off the computer and went to change before meeting everyone up for dinner.

"HI!" She greeted everyone as she walked through the door, last as usual.

"HEY!" They all greeted back.

"Well now that you're here we can really get this party started!" Morgan said as he waved over the waitress. "A round of beer for the group, whatever you like the best!" He said flashing her his best smile.

"Not too crazy there Morgan, you know we still have four days of work in front of us." JJ cautioned.

"Yeah, desk work and speaking engagements nothing too heavy. No field work." Morgan said as he passed the beers around the table.

"Just the one." Reid agreed. "How did everyone's day go?"

"Mine was a little off," JJ admitted, "I couldn't find a good case to meet our criteria."

"Dad won't be home until Sunday, something will come up by then. Something always comes up." Emily told her.

"You don't think that we are going to go stir crazy before then?" JJ asked earnestly.

"WHOA!" Garcia said quickly. "You heard Dad and Uncle Rossi, no cases until they get back."

Unless it's an extreme emergency!" Morgan added as he signaled for the second round of beers to be brought to the table.

Garcia accepted her beer smiling sweetly. "My day was good. I had lots of fun and helped the guys out."

"Good!" everyone chorused softly.

"I had a great talk six people said they were interested in jobs after my talk." Reid said excitedly.

"That's great Reid!" JJ encouraged.

"What about you Emily?" Morgan asked.

"It went okay, boring. You know that I prefer to be out in the field. I think it's lame that they made me sign up for this." Emily sighed.

"You only have to go tomorrow and Thursday, at least it isn't all week like I got sentenced to." Morgan said shaking his head.

"Idol hands," Emily said laughing as she accepted her third beer from Morgan and ordered their sushi. "How was your day old man?"

"I got four girls numbers," Morgan said smiling.

"Ohh…" They all cooed.

"Who wants to go for drink after this?" Morgan asked looking around at the group.

"We all drove, do you think that's such a good idea?" Reid asked.

"I was left in charge and I say that we go out!" Morgan said decisively, "Besides the girls deserve it; Emily and JJ had rough days."

"You were put in Co-charge…" JJ clarified. She thought for a moment, "Is that a word?"

"No," Garcia said laughing, "so we should probably not go out for drinks."

"I'm not making words up; I can totally drive." Reid said clearly.

JJ paused for a moment and looked at Reid assessing him. She was second in charge and if she said they should go home she knew that they would.

"I can drive too," Garcia said.

"Girls car boys car?" Emily asked.

JJ bit her lip nervously. She had a not so great feeling about this. Reid looked to JJ to see what she would decide. "Are you two sure you can drive safely?"

"Yeah," They both confirmed.

"Okay, then we can go." JJ said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. After a few more food they paid the bill and walked out to the street. "Where to?" Reid asked pulling out his car keys.

"Uhm what about the hutch, it isn't too far from here." Emily suggested.

"The agency is always trying to shut that place down; and I'm pretty sure that Uncle Rossi has told you and Morgan you can't go there." JJ said seriously.

"What they won't know wont hurt them…" Morgan said.

"I'm not afraid of it hurting them…" JJ trailed off.

"Please Sis," Reid said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine!" JJ caved as they walked to the cars.

"Let me stop you here," Rossi interrupted. "How many drinks had you had at this point?"

"At what point," Garcia nervously hedged.

"At the point where you and Reid thought you should drive to the club you were forbidden to go to." Aaron said, already having lost patience with their list of crimes, and it was only Monday, God help them when it came to getting through the rest of the week.

"Four…or five…" Garcia mumbled.

"Well which was it?" Rossi asked.

"Five." Garcia gulped.

"Go get JJ and tell her we want to see her NOW!" Rossi barked.


	4. Chapter 4

J.J. Bit her lip nervously as she walked back up the stairs to the office. She wasn't sure what Garcia had told the men, but she bet that it wasn't good news for her.

The door was open so the few seconds that she was sure that knocking would buy her, she didn't even have.

"Drinking and driving?" Rossi exclaimed the second she walked through the door. "You not only let your younger brother drink and drive you let everyone else get in the car with people who had been drinking?"

Tears instantly pooled in her eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, no one was supposed to get hurt and it was just supposed to be fun."

"Someone got hurt?" Aaron asked.

Okay, JJ thought, so Garcia hadn't got to Wednesday night yet. "Uh...yeah...there was a small car accident."

"WHAT?!" Rossi exclaimed, finally officially losing his cool. He stalked out of the office and leaned against the railing. "ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE NOW!"

Four very upset looking agents came into the office to join their sister. "Someone had better start talking. I want the full story and I want it now!" Aaron snapped.

"Dad..." Reid started slowly. "Everything just happened."

"Everything just happened?" Aaron asked. "Since when do you use that as an excuse ever?"

"Since you looked like you're mad enough to kill us!" Reid whined.

"Okay so you went to a club that you weren't allowed in. What happened next?" Rossi asked.

"Shit!" Morgan exclaimed, "We haven't even finished talking about Monday and you are this mad?"

"Watch your mouth!" Aaron commanded forcefully.

"Yes sir." Morgan said. "The club was pretty uneventful. Nothing happened, we all had a few more drinks and called it a night."

"How did you all get home?" Rossi asked.

"By then, JJ thought that we all drank too much so we took cabs home." Penelope chimed in.

"At least one sensible decision was made." Rossi growled.

"Tuesday?" Aaron asked.

"Tuesday we were all pretty well hung over. No one really enjoyed our assignments that night and we were all tired so we all called it an early night Tuesday." Emily jumped in.

"Did everyone make it to their assignments on Tuesday?" Rossi looked out at five nodding heads. "What about Wednesday?" Again five nodding heads. "Thursday?" Reid and Morgan both looked down. "So only the girls made it Thursday?" again nodding, "Friday."

"No one made it Friday." JJ stepped up to say."We were busy trying to make everything right before you came home."

"You didn't think part of that was going to your commitments?" Aaron asked, "That makes our department look horrible and undependable!"

"We felt like we had to prioritize...and at the time it felt like we made the right choice."

"Does it still feel that way?" Rossi asked the kids.

"Yes, it does." Both JJ and Morgan said at the same time.

"So what did you do Wednesday night?" Aaron asked, ignoring their statements for now.

"We all went out to dinner again." Penelope told him.

"Were you drinking again?" Rossi asked. He watched his oldest two exchange glances for a moment, and that told him all he needed to know. "Did Reid and Penelope drive again?"

"No." Morgan answered, leaving his statement there.

"Did someone else?" Aaron asked, knowing to press further.

"Yes, I did." Morgan told them.

"Were you sober?" Aaron asked.

"No, not enough to drive." Morgan answered.

"I did too." JJ spoke up.

"Did all the sense leave both of your heads on the plane with us?" Hotch shouted. Both kids remained quiet. "Then what happened?"

"The girls made it safe to Penelope's. We were all going to spend the night there. Reid and I got into a small fender bender." Morgan told more the floor than either Rossi or Aaron.

"Were you okay?" He looked at the boys assessing them.

Reid touched his forehead where he had told them he had a bruise from training with Morgan. "I broke a rib and Reid hit his head pretty good. We had to stay overnight. We weren't released until he morning."

"And then we were released to police custody..." Reid finished, knowing to just lay down all their cards.

"WHAT?!" Both men shouted.

"For driving under the influence." Morgan grunted.

"That could ruin your entire career!" Rossi shouted.

"Which is why we didn't go on Friday," Emily said. "We were trying to help the boys."

"Help how?" Aaron asked.

"Those police officers were unreasonable, Dad." Penelope informed him.

"HELP HOW?" He asked again.

"We went in and spoke to them about how valuable Morgan was to the team and what this could do to his career and the jerks wouldn't listen!" Emily told them.

"So you...?" Rossi asked.

"So I might have spent Friday moving stuff around on their computers and hiding files." Garcia said softly.

"After a few hours of it, we went in and told them if they wanted it to stop then they needed to let us have Morgan free of charges." Emily said proudly.

Aaron looked over at JJ, who was studying the ground. "Were you a part of this plan JJ?"

"Yes sir." JJ spoke almost to where he couldn't hear.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Rossi asked.

"I think that's it..." Morgan told them.

"It sounds like quite the eventful week." Aaron said as he leaned back in his chair thinking. "You are dismissed until we call you."

All five kids hurried out of the office as quickly as they could, knowing their fate was sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"Well, I don't think that just a spanking is going to do it this time. I'm going to say that we have to up the ante." Rossi said.

"Agreed, but to what?" Hotch asked.

"This is the point where we are glad none of them are married, and that I have a large house." Rossi said.

"We are going to ground them?" Hotch asked skeptically.

"Yup, one week you and Jack too." Rossi said.

"Jack and I are grounded too?"

"No, but you can come stay with us too." Rossi told him.

"Okay, so they are all getting spanked tonight, before dinner, that I assume you are making us..." He looked up at Dave waiting for the conformation. Dave nodded, "Then they are grounded for a week, Emily didn't drink and drive..."

"Right, but she got in the car with people she knew had been drinking..." Rossi said.

"Okay so they all get spanked tonight for missing commitments, we don't tolerate it." Hotch started. "Then we can spank them all before bed for risking their carrers. Tomorrow night we can spank them all for being dangerous, then the next night for lying and then I think we take our oldest two to task the next night for not holding the fort down."

Rossi nodded, "I agree." He peeked his head out the door, "Kids get in here!"

Five agents tore up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Hotch waited until they were all assembled in front of him. He cleared his throat, "We are very disappointed in all of you," He paused to look between Morgan and JJ, "Some of you more so then others."

Rossi straightened up, "You are all grounded for at least a week, unless you act up then it will be longer."

"Aren't we a little old to be grounded?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we believe in whipping your butts, but you are way too old to be grounded." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Point taken." Morgan said shrugging.

"So after this conversation you will all go home grab your things, and then go to my house. You will all receive a spanking at 5 when you all get there. Before bed you will receive another, tomorrow you will receive one and Sunday you will get one and then on Monday Morgan and JJ will get one for not holding the fort down. Understood?"

All five heads nodded afraid to go against their already harsh punishment. "See you at five then." Hotch said.

At five Hotch pulled up to the house to see the his four younger siblings standing on the porch. He got out and walked up to them with his bag in hand, "Ready for our week of hell?"

"No." Emily sighed.

"Morgan, I'm scared, that's a long time." Garcia whined.

Morgan wrapped her arm around her, "It's okay baby girl. We will face it together."

JJ looked at the group and then raised her hand to knock on the door. It took only a second for Hotch to open the door. He stood aside and let his five kids walk into the living room.

Rossi stood in front of the coffee table. When everyone stood in front of him, he cleared his throat. "Go put your bags in a spare room. Reid and Morgan you share the green room, Garcia Emily and JJ you get the Red room."

After all of the kids had put their stuff away they came back downstairs to the living room.

Hotch was sitting on a straight back chair by he coffee table. "Okay, Garcia, Reid, Emily and JJ pick a corner. Morgan, you're up."As the four agents found a corner of the room, Morgan slowly walked up to Hotch. "Jeans and boxer's down Morgan."

Morgan looker around, "Come on Dad! In front of everyone?"

"You had no problem getting in trouble in front of everyone, Morgan!" Hotch snapped, "Now take them down and get over my knee!"

Morgan thought about protesting, but knew that it would do his siblings no good. He slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down before lying across Hotch's knees.

Hotch started strong knowing that Morgan was going to be the easy one and that it was only going to get progressively worse from there. He landed swat after swat and Morgan true to form stayed very still and only let the occasional grunt escape is lips. "Why are we here Derek?" He asked.

"Because I didn't meet all of my commitments like I was supposed to." Morgan told him.

Hotch aimed his swats down to his sitspots, "Why is this bad?"

"Because..." Morgan took a second to catch his breath, "because that makes...the...the BAU look...look bad."

"Don't squirm." Hotch scolded his oldest. "It clearly was not a good idea leaving you and JJ in control if you couldn't even make it to your damn assignments!"

"I'm sorry Dad, honest it won't happen again!"

"It won't happen again Derek, because it will be a long time before we ever leave either of you in charge again." Hotch snapped.

"If we make commitments for you then you will do them, and you will do them with a smile on your face."

"Yes SIR!" Morgan grunted.

After about two hundred swats Hotch stopped and rubbed his 'sons' back. "Alright Derek, you did good, you took that well and I'm proud of you. I need you to go over to Rossi, he is going to finish you up, then you can go to a corner."

"Yes sir." Morgan sniffled as he stood up. He hobbled over to Rossi who helped him over his knees. Rossi was different then Hotch, he wasn't big on lecturing during the actually spanking, so he picked up the wooden spoon and let that do the talking.

"JJ." Hotch called their oldest daughter over. She walked from her corner quickly with her head down low. JJ pulled her jeans down and laid over Hotch's knees. "Lift." He instructed. She lifted up and he pulled her panties down. "I expected better from you Jennifer!" He started her spanking hard as he tried to ignore Morgan's yelps.

"I'm sorry Dadddd!" Jennifer whined.

"Not yet, JJ but you will be." Hotch promised. He knew that of all of his children she was the least likely to cause a problem. She was his child that once she knew he was being punished she submitted the best she could. "I can't believe that you would be so irresponsible!"

Across the room Rossi had put the spoon down and was rubbing a crying Morgan's back. "It's okay Derek, you did well son, it's okay."

"I'm sorry Rossi, I didn't mean for things to get so out of control." He cried.

"It's okay son, we are going to take care of it and it will all be behind us, "Pull your jeans up and go take JJ's corner." Morgan stood, right after and pulled up his boxers and jeans before going to the corner.

After JJ's backside was a deep red, Hotch stopped and rubbed her back, "It's okay, it's okay JJ, you did amazing. Go see Rossi now."

JJ crossed over to Rossi and started getting spanked hard with the wooden spoon.

Hotch took a breath before he called over his middle child, he knew that Emily rarely went down without a fight. "Emily, come here now!" Hotch spoke firmly. Emily stayed in her corner. "Emily now!" She stayed still.

Morgan looked over at Emily, "Now, Emily, do as you're told!"

"Morgan, be quiet!" Hotch commanded. Morgan instantly fell silent, "Emily if I have to count, you can skip the hand spanking and I can just skip to the belt."

Emily walked slowly over to Hotch. "Short's down." Emily pulled her shorts down to her knees and laid over Hotch's knees. Hotch pulled her panties down and started to spank hard. "Emily, we don't have to have this fight every time! You need to listen and submit, because fighting me just makes it worse! Do you understand me?" When no response came Hotch started spanking harder. "Do YOU understand me?" There was still no answer.

After sending JJ to the corner, Rossi stood up and walked over to Hotch and Emily. He placed a hand on Emily's back and swatted her hard with the spoon. "Do you understand now Emily?" Rossi spanked harder with the spoon.

"This isn't even the spanking!" Rossi commanded.

"I understand!" Emily snapped. Rossi walked back and sat down on the couch.

"Emily, I understand that you feel like you flaked on your commitments for a good reason, but no reason would have been good enough!"

"We had to help Derek and Spencer!" Emily inisited.

"No, you should have called us and gone to your jobs." Hotch told her.

"I don't regret missing that stupid confrence." Emily told him.

Hotch sighed and then started spanking her harder. "Emily, I guess you don't have to regret it, but you do have to never do it again." Emily, as usual, was the hardest spanking he had given.

When he sent her off to Rossi he was glad to see that she had submitted and was no longer struggling. "Garcia come here."

Garcia walked over, "I'm sorry Daddy."

Hotch nodded, "I know, come lie over my lap please."

"But...can I leave my skirt down?" Garcia asked.

"No, baby girl. It needs to go up." Hotch told her. Garcia laid down over his knees. "Good girl!" Hotch praised. He spanked Garcia, but it was hard. She squirmed from the first swat and cried from the second. It was a quick spanking, "Okay...go to Rossi now, baby."

As Garcia complied, Hotch called his youngest child over to him, "Spencer, come here." Spencer walked over and like JJ took off his corduroy pants and boxers down without being asked. He laid over his lap and Hotch started in. "Spencer, you are a genius, and as such I expect better from you! You need to use your mind and think through the consequences of your actions!"

"Yes Daddy! I'm sorry!" Reid started crying.

"When we make a plan of action for you, then you do it! No questions asked!" Hotch reprimanded.

"Yes sir!" Reid sobbed.

Hotch spanked a little longer, but it didn't take long for Reid to be a total mess. "Alright son," Hotch sighed, "go to Rossi now."

As Rossi paddled his youngest with a wooden spoon, Hotch called over Morgan. He stood and gave his oldest a hug. "Great Job Morgan, you stepped up and took that spanking like the leader I know you are. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?"

"Thanks Dad, but make sure you call me for dinner; I'm starved." Morgan said cracking a small smile.

Hotch hugged him again, "I will."

When Morgan went up the stairs he called JJ over. "Hey, you did amazing!" JJ kept her head bowed. "I know that you are not going to accept comfort or a compliment until this is all the way over, but you did great Jennifer."

"May I take a nap, Dad?" JJ asked softly.

Aaron pulled her close for a hug and kissed the side of her face, "Yes, you may. I love you."

Next he called over Garcia, "Ready for bed, Kitten?" Rossi asked joining them.

"Yes Uncle Rossi, can I go to bed now?" She asked through a yawn.

Rossi and Hotch both pulled her close for a hug; then sent her off with a light swat.

Reid walked over without prompting, knowing Emily was going to be saved for last. "Dad, I'm tired."

"I know," Hotch chuckeld.

Rossi ruffled his hair, "You did great, son. Go upstairs and catch some z's before dinner."

Hotch waited calmly for a moment. "Emily," he called. She walked slowly from the corner. Hotch pulled her into a tight hug. "You had a rough start, honey, but you ended well. I'm proud of you, great job." He whispered in her ear.

Emily melted into his embrace and praise. "Thanks Dad, can I go to bed?"

"Yes honey, go sleep."

When Emily went upstairs Rossi turned to Hotch. "Go get Jack. I'll make dinner."

"How many more times do we have to do this?" Hotch asked.

"I can finish it, if it's too much for you Aaron." Rossi told him seriously.

"I can handle it Rossi." Hotch sighed.

"Aaron, if you need a break and you don't tell me..." Rossi left it hanging in the air.

"I know Dad, I hear you." Aaron told him; his eye's flicked to the stairs to make sure the kids were all upstairs.

"I don't need you just to hear me, I need you to obey me." Rossi told him.

Hotch rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys to go pick up Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

"Grandpa!" Jack yelled as he ran through the door. He threw his backpack on the ground in the kitchen and ran up to Rossi for a big hug.

Rossi turned from the stove and picked the little boy up to hug him tighter. "How was school, Jack?"

"Pick your backpack up, Jack. After you hang it up you can tell us about your day." Aaron told his son.

Jack squirmed a little in Rossi's arms so he knew to set the boy down. "Can I hang it on the coat thingy, or do I have to take it upstairs Daddy?"

"Just by the front door is fine, thank you for listening so well." Aaron praised his son as he did what he was told.

"Remind your older brothers and sisters to listen too!" Rossi called after him.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Aaron asked.

"Are you hungry?" Rossi asked grinning.

"I am, and Jack is too." Aaron said as he lifted his son up.

"Oh yeah, grandpa my tummy is rumbling..." Jack told him.

"Well we still have ten minutes tell us about your day then you can go wake up your big brothers and sisters." Rossi told the little boy.

"I gots in trouble during color time." Jack told his dad and grandpa.

"Why?" both men asked surprised by this news.

"You know Robert?" the four year old asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Aaron asked, already internally groaning at hearing this kids name again. He seemed to be a real bully.

"I wanted to use the blue crayon." Jack told them simply.

"And Robert had it?" Rossi asked his grandson.

"No, Julie had it and so I asked if I could go next." Jack said; his little body stiffened as he told the story. "Then Robert took it from her and broke it so I couldn't use it!"

"Lower your voice," Hotch gently reprimanded his son.

Jack nodded to acknowledge his words, "So I shouted at him that he was mean and that no one wanted to be his friend."

"That wasn't very nice Jack." Rossi told the boy.

"That's what Miss Eliza said, but it was true grandpa." Jack assured him.

"What happened next?" Hotch asked his son.

"Robert had to sit at a table by himself for being rude and I had to make it better." Jack said.

"How did you do that?" Rossi asked.

"I told him sorry, grandpa. Am I in trouble?" Jack asked.

"No, but lets not get in any more trouble, mister." Aaron told him.

"Yes sir. Grandpa, can I go wake everyone up?" Jack asked.

Rossi smiled at him, "Yes sir, go do it."

Jack scrambled out of Hotch's arms and, as quickly as he could while still walking, tore up the stairs. He ripped open the boys room door first and ran to the first queen bed. He started jumping up and down and laughing. "MOOORRRGGAANNNN" He sang.

"Go away, Jack!" Morgan grumbled.

"WAKKKKEEE UPPP!" Jack said louder still jumping.

Jack frowned down at his big brother, he jumped down and ran over to Spencer's bed. He crawled up and started to jump "Spencer! Spence! It's dinner time!" Reid pushed Jack off the bed. The four year old stood up with tears in his eyes and ran to the room next door to crawl into bed with JJ.

JJ woke up to a little boy snuggling into bed next to her. He was crying. Her eyes opened up to look down at a very sad Jack. "Jack what's wrong?" JJ asked softly stroking the little boys hair.

Penelope sat up quickly, "Something's wrong with Jack?"

JJ smiled, "Emily, you up?"

Emily rolled over and stood up to come over to JJ's bed. "Who made our boy sad?"

Jack started to cry harder, "It's time for dinner!" He wailed.

Garcia sat down too, "Did mean ole' Dad and Uncle Rossi make you put a game away or something?"

"No, they told me to wake everyone up!" Jack cried.

"Oh, well we're all awake, you did a great job!" JJ praised.

"Yeah," Emily told the little boy, "We can go wake the boys up now."

"I tried!" He sobbed.

"Is that who made you cry?" Garcia asked.

"Morgan yelled at me and Spencer pushed me off the bed!" Jack sobbed.

"DINNER!" Rossi called from the bottom of the stairs, "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

Spencer and Derek poked their heads into the room. "Hey little man, we're sorry." Derek started.

"Yeah," Reid said, "I'm sorry I pushed you that was really mean, can you forgive us?"

Jack looked up at them from the protection of the girls, "Can I have a hug?"

Morgan and Spencer looked at each other and ran and jumped on the bed.

"GET OFF!" Emily shouted.

"MORGAN!" Garcia screeched.

Rossi and Aaron poked their heads into the room to see all six kids laughing on the bed. "HEY! I'm going to eat dinner alone with Aaron if you guys can't quit fooling around and get your hands washed, and your bodies to the table."

"That's okay Grandpa, Morgan will just buy us all Taco Bell for dinner!" Jack said happily.

Rossi made a face at the idea of fast food. "No, you will all go do as your told, that way we can watch a movie and play a game after dinner."

"Oh, I think that's a great idea Grandpa!" Jack said jumping down.

After a few minutes the whole family was around the table laughing and eating dinner. Aaron was happy that he had such good kids. Even though they were grounded here and probably very sore they were still joyful and enjoyed their families company.

They played cards and watched Rio and the whole family tucked Jack into bed. After Hotch closed the door to his son's room he turned to his other children. "Basement, ten minutes, if you guys are up for it we can watch another movie after."

Ten minutes later found the whole family standing in the finished basement. Rossi had lit the fireplace and had the DVD books laying out on the tv hutch.

"Okay, what is this spanking for?" Hotch asked the group.

"For risking our carrers." Five voices chorused.

Hotch took his belt off, "Your jobs mean everything to you, and I will not have you risking them over something so stupid! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Everyone, find a corner." Aaron comanded. All of the five kids rushed off to a corner. "Garcia, you're up!"

Garcia walked slowly over to Hotch. "Where do you want me?"

"Over the back of the couch, Rossi will hold your hands."

Garcia layed down over the back of the couch and reached her hands out to Rossi who took them and kissed each one. "Good Girl." He praised.

Hotch flipped her skirt up and pulled her panties down. He picked up the belt and swung.

"OWWWW!" Garcia cried.

"Garcia, is it ever acceptable for you to move around police files?" Aaron asked firmly.

"No sir!" Garcia sobbed as Hotch laid down swat after swat with the belt, "Daddy I'm sorry!"

"You could have risked your job, and what would we all do without our amazing technical analyst?" Aaron asked laying down about the 30th swat.

"I'm sorry Daddy, won't...won't I won't do it again I promise!"

"Five more." Hotch told her firmly.

"Grandpa!" Garcia sobbed at the first lick, "Make him stop...sorry."

Rossi was frozen, it was the first time one of the older kids had called him grandpa. After the fifth lick he quickly stood her up, "Great job Kitten you did great." He wiped her tears from her face.

Aaron smiled over at the two before walking over. He hugged her close, "You did great baby. I want you to go upstairs put on your pj's and start making snacks for the movie, don't come down until we call."

"Yes sir." Garcia said as she went upstairs to her room.

"Emily," Hotch called. He was pleasantly surprised when she came right over.

"So..." Emily asked slowly, "Grandpa's okay?"

Rossi looked over at the girl. "Of course."

"Okay." Emily said nodding. She pulled her shorts down and went over the back of the couch, clearly embarrased by the exchange.

Rossi raised an eyebrow at Hotch who shrugged. He pulled her panties down. "Emily you know better than to behave this way!"

"I know," Emily said, "But they were being jerks; they asked for it."

Hotch shook his head as he brought the belt down harder. "If you had called me or grandpa, then your job wouldn't have even been on the line."

Emily's breath caught on the swat, "Okay, I can see that."

Hotch swatted her again, amazed by her cooperation. Sobs started around the 35th swat. "Okay, Emily you can get up."

Hotch gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry Dad."

Rossi grabbed her too. "You did great, Emily. Great Job obeying."

Her face turned red, "Thanks grandpa."

"Alright, go upstairs and get changed and help Garcia." Rossi said kissing her temple.

"Spencer." Aaron called.

Spencer came over and pulled his pants and boxers down. He laid over the back of the couch. "What in the hell were you thinking driving drunk or being in the car with someone who was drunk?"

"I didn't think this was that spanking!" Reid yelped.

"It's not, but that's how you put your job on the line! And that was stupid and not acceptable!" He whipped the belt down hard.

"Dad, I'm sorry. No...stop, I won't ever drink again!" Spencer pleaded.

"I'm not saying not to drink Spencer only to do it responsibly!" Aaron said after the twentieth swat.

"Okay, I swear." Reid tried hard to pull against Rossi's hands.

"Stop." Rossi comanded.

"Do you need more?" Hotch asked.

"Stop...it hurts Dad." Reid kept struggling.

Hotch laid down five hard swats on his butt. "ENOUGH SPENCER!" Spencer stopped moving except for his chest while he was sobbing. "Your spanking would have been over, but now you get 5 more for struggling." Hotch laid down 5 swats on his thighs. He was quick to put his belt down and pull Spencer up. He ran his fingers through his son's hair. "You did great son, you held on tight for those last five. Thank you for listening."

Rossi hugged the boy too before giving him the same instructions.

"JJ, Derek front and center."

His oldest two came from the corner and walked slowly over to him. "You are last because your choices put your careers and your younger siblings careers in jeopardy. Before you came down for dinner I took the liberty of cutting two switches. Decide which you want and then go back to your corner."

Hotch held out the two switches. Morgan's hand was fast as he quickly grabbed the thicker of the two. Hotch wasn't surprised that he would do this. JJ grabbed hers and they both went back to their corners. "Morgan." Hotch called.

Morgan hesitated in his corner for a moment, he didn't want to leave JJ. "Derek, Dad's not talking to himself."

"I...I don't wanna...please." He looked over at JJ.

"What do you think i'm going to do?" Hotch asked him.

"I don't want to leave JJ by herself." Derek said.

"Morgan, I would like to talk to JJ alone after, please listen to my instructions."Aaron comanded.

Morgan walked over to Hotch and dropped his pants and boxers compliantly this time. He laid over the back of the couch. "Thirty." Hotch commanded.

**SWAT **"You do not!"

**SWAT** "Get to put your job on the line"

**SWAT** "You do NOT"

**SWAT** "Get to put your little brother and sister's job on the line!"

**SWAT** "Yes sir!" Morgan's voice broke.

**SWAT **"Oww..." Morgan yelped.

**SWAT **"This was reckless Derek!"

**SWAT **"I know!"

**SWAT **"It will NEVER!"

**SWAT **"NEVER"

**SWAT **"Happen again!"

**SWAT **"It won't Dad"

**SWAT **"I swear it won't happen ever again!"

**SWAT **"I trusted you to watch this team!"

**SWAT **"We trusted you."

**SWAT **"I'm sorry Dad, I'm really sorry!"

**SWAT **"I know son"

**SWAT **"But I need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

**SWAT **"That I can trust your career will be safe!"

**SWAT** "That you won't put your siblings careers in trouble!"

**SWAT **"I'm sorry Dad, Grandpa, I'm sorry."

**SWAT **"Let's finish this." Hotch said.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT** **SWAT** **SWAT** **SWAT** **SWAT** **SWAT**

Morgan lay spent over the couch sobbing. "I'm sorry Dad."

Hotch let him recover for a moment and rubbed his back. Rossi, his head. "You did amazing son. You took that way better then I expected. I'm so proud of you."

Morgan stood up, "I'm sorry."

"We know." Rossi told him. "go on upstairs son, we will be there soon."

He looked back at JJ, "Don't worry Son." Hotch told him.

Morgan nodded and went up the stairs. When they turned back around JJ was standing by the couch with a switch in her hand. "I'm ready." she told them.

Hotch nodded. She pulled her jeans and panties down and laid over the couch.

"Twenty five." Hotch informed her.

**SWAT** **SWAT** **SWAT **"What I said to Derek goes for you too!"** SWAT SWAT**

**SWAT SWAT **"I need to trust that you will obey me!"

**SWAT **"I'm sorry, you can trust me!"

**SWAT** **SWAT **"I didn't see that this past week." **SWAT SWAT **"But that doesn't mean that we don't still trust you!"** SWAT SWAT **"You've lost some of it, but you can earn it back!"** SWAT SWAT **"And I know you will." **SWAT SWAT**

**SWAT **"I'm sorry Daddy." JJ sobbed, "I didn't mean to break your trust."

**SWAT** "I know sweetheart, you live and learn." **SWAT **"But your job is important."

**SWAT "Yes sir."**

**SWAT **"Your siblings jobs are important."

**SWAT **"Yes sir."** SWAT**

Rossi rubbed her back. "JJ, you still have three spankings coming and this weekend is going to be hell for you if you stay mad at yourself until the end."

"We don't want that for you." Hotch told her, "Let it go after each spanking."

JJ nodded and smiled slightly. She leaned into Hotch's arms, "I'll try Dad, thank you."

"Anything for my beautiful girl." Hotch said kissing the top of her head.

"Go upstairs and change then tell those kids that we refuse to watch finding neverland again." Rossi told her.

JJ walked slowly up the stairs trying not to aggravate her backside. When she opened the door to the kitchen she saw all four of her siblings staring at her. "What are you all staring at?"

Morgan walked up and hugged her, "are you okay?"

She melted into her big brother's hug, "I am. Are you?"

"Yeah." Morgan told her.

"Movie..." Garcia asked.

"Grandpa said not Finding neverland."

"Aww!" Spencer complianed.

"JJ..." A very tired voice called from the stairs.

Everyone looked over at a very sleepy Jack standing on the stairs in his footy pajama's rubbing his eyes. Morgan walked over and picked him up, "What are you doing up, little man?"

"Are you mad?" He asked snuggling into Morgan.

"No, buddy of course not." Morgan told him.

"Let me go change then we can pick a movie, okay Jack?" JJ told the little boy.

"I had a bad dream Morgan." Jack told him.

"About what?" Garcia asked, her heart breaking for the little boy.

"Someone hurt mommy." Jack told them. "She was screaming, but I was hiding, I wanted to help her, but daddy said hide."

JJ came down on the tail end of that and scooped up Jack.

Emily rubbed his back, "You did good Jack. Just like Daddy said."

Jack started to cry again. "I miss Mommy."

"Hey," JJ soothed, "I know you do, but we're all here and Grandpa and Daddy are downstairs and I bet you can pick the movie."

"Can I lay in your lap JJ?" Jack asked him.

"Yes sir." She started down with Jack in her arms. Morgan and Spencer grabbed the hot chocolate and popcorn and things for s'mores and the girls followed them down the stairs.

Aaron was surprised to his son in JJ's arms. "What are you doing up buddy?"

He burrowed closer to JJ. "He had a nightmare." Garcia jumped in for him.

"About what?" Hotch asked concerned for his son.

Everyone's eyes looked down. Rossi gulped, "Wanna pick a movie Jack?"

Jack scooted out of JJ's hands but made her hold his hand over to the movies. After Wall-e was put in, everyone snuggled around the couch to get comfortable for the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

"EMILY!" Rossi's voice boomed from the doorway.

There was silence "Emily?" Hotch called more gently.

More silence filled the yard.

"Okay," Derek whispered. "We are going to go one at a time to the side gate and circle around. When you get to the gate, wait."

"You're a poet and didn't know it!" Jack said excitedly.

"SH..." JJ cautioned the small boy.

Jack nodded seriously, not wanting to be excluded from playing with his older siblings.

Reid was the first to venture out. He made it through the back bushes and to the gate without stealing anyone's attention. Emily went next and she too went unnoticed. JJ grabbed Jack's hand and the two went as carefully to the fence as possible. Next was Penelope, she got half way to the gate before stumbling over a rock. Everyone froze.

"Emily?" Rossi called, holding up his gun and tiptoeing towards the bushes.

"Derek?" Hotch asked also advancing on the bushes, while covering Rossi's back.

"We have to help Garcia!" Jack whined.

"Shh...let's see what she does, kid." Emily told him.

"Never leave a man behind!" Jack said fiercely.

"Jack," JJ whispered, "Garcia's smart, just wait."

Garcia stood frozen while the men inched closer to her. Then she heard an ear piercing screech. "DADDY!" Jack called.

Rossi and Hotch both turned around quickly and pointed their guns at the small boy. "Alright Jack," Hotch told him, "You know the rules, you can surrender or take your chances and get shot."

"I surrender Daddy, and I can help you and Grandpa find everyone else." Jack told them.

Morgan and Spencer both sighed. "That sounds great buddy!" Rossi said excitedly.

Jack smiled and started to lead the men away from all of his brothers and sisters.

"Well I'll be damned." Morgan said smiling at the little boys tactic. He signaled to the others and on three all five slowly advanced on the men, they stayed just far enough away to not have to offer surrender rights.

"Jack RUN!" JJ called.

Jack ran and before the men could even turn around their bodies were pelted with paintballs. Both men fell to the ground laughing. When the shooting was over Jack ran over and launched himself on to his dad. "Did we get you daddy?"

Aaron laughed, "Yes Son, you got me."

"Help me up Morgan." Rossi commanded. Morgan stepped up and helped both men up. "Alright, whose ready for lunch?"

"I am Grandpa! I am!" Jack called jumping up and down."

"Okay, little man, lets go whip up some lunch, then you can take a nap." Rossi told him.

"I want chicken nuggets for lunch!" Jack informed his grandfather.

"Yuck. We don't eat that in this house, what about some nice pizza?" Rossi asked.

"No," Jack said shaking his head slowly.

"Spaghetti?" Rossi asked.

"No." Jack said again.

"Jack, you are a guest, don't be rude." Aaron chided his son.

"Nonsense," Rossi chided back. "What do you want Jack?" Rossi asked.

"Tacos!" Jack told him.

"I don't have the ingredients for Tacos right now, how about pizza for lunch and we can have tacos for dinner?"

"Okay Grandpa, can I grate the cheese?" Jack asked.

"Don't spoil him like that." Aaron snapped.

"Or at least spoil us like that," Garcia chimed in.

"How about, you obey me and you don't get spanked?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"That sounds like a plan." Garcia said.

"Don't be so rough, Grandpa," Jack scolded.

Rossi picked the little boy up before going up the back steps into the kitchen. "Same goes for you Mister, do you want a spanking?"

Jack's eyes got big, he had never been spanked by his Grandpa before, "No sir."

"Then you mind too." Rossi said.

After a slow calm lunch the team put Jack to bed and then went downstairs to play cards.

Reid, JJ and Morgan were all wrapped up in a game of 3-13. Hotch was reading a book and Rossi was watching the group. Garcia seemed to be hovering above the other kids, and Emily was staring out the back window. Rossi whistled lowly and Emily turned around and smiled. She loved it when he did that. He signaled her over.

She walked slowly over and sat down in front of him. "What's up?"

He smiled down at her sitting Indian style on the carpet. "Just relaxing. What are you doing?"

"Same, I guess." She said shrugging.

"You okay?" Rossi asked her.

Garcia had walked over and curled up on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and waited for Emily's answer. "I just want to get this week over with."

"Yeah, being grounded isn't fun but that's the point." Rossi told her.

Emily shook her head, "No, I don't mind being grounded...it's actually been nice, everything has been mellow and it's been cool being unplugged from technology."

"Then what's the problem?" Rossi asked.

Emily sat silently and Rossi wondered if he had pushed too hard. "It's the waiting." Garcia filled in.

He nodded and waited.

Emily didn't disappoint. "It makes me feel uneasy like I can't really enjoy any time with you guys and I'm always waiting for the other foot to fall and to be told to go be ready for another spanking."

Hotch looked up from his book and listened to Emily speak. He was grateful that the other kids were still playing, anything could push Emily to stop talking. "I just wish the spanking part were over."

"I agree." Garcia said, snuggling in closer.

"Okay," Hotch said putting his book down, "Lets bring it to a vote."

The other kids stilled at Hotch's voice. "Option 1: You can take a spanking now and one before bed and other then Morgan and JJ be done with it. Option 2: We can keep the plan as it was. Emily?"

"I vote option 1." Emily said quickly.

"Derek?" Hotch asked.

"option 1 for sure." Derek said quickly.

"Jennifer?"

"Option 1."

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I would love to take option 1."

"Reid?"

"I'll go get the belt!" Reid said standing up from the table.

Hotch put up a hand, "Who said we are using a belt?"

"Well, the punishments have only been getting worse, and I know you take our safety seriously, but if you use a switch, then what will you use tonight?" Reid asked.

Morgan winced at Reid's lack of social graces. "I have another alternative." Hotch assured them. Rossi raised an eyebrow at this, curious as to what Hotch was thinking. "Dave, may I speak to you in the hallway?"

Dave nodded and followed him out, "What are you thinking?"

"Reid's right, I was planning on using the switch tonight for lying." Hotch's face turned bright red as he tried to think of how to word his question. "That's why I was wondering if you would let me use that paddle...the one from..."

Rossi cut him off, "It's up in my closet, you may absolutely go and get it."

"I was also going to divide them for these last few." Aaron said.

"Okay, I think that sounds like a good idea, they need some space." Rossi said.

"Yeah, then maybe we can try and do something with each one of them separately." Aaron said.

"I agree with that too." Rossi said.

Aaron went back into the living room while Rossi went upstairs. "Okay, here's how this is going to work. Penelope, go up to your room and wait in the corner for me. Spencer, go to your room and wait in a corner. Emily go wait in Rossi's room. JJ, go to the kitchen and wait for me, and Derek, pick a corner in here."

All of the kids quickly obeyed. Hotch took a deep breath before he climbed the stairs and went into Derek and Spencer's room. Like he expected the wooden paddle that Aaron had been well acquainted with lay on the bed.

Hotch sat down on the bed, "Spence, come here, Son."

Spencer turned around slowly and walked over to Hotch. "Hey Dad," He said softly.

"Hey Spence, why are we here?" Aaron asked, looking up into his youngests eyes.

"Because it was dangerous to drive drunk, and to be with people who drove drunk." Reid told him.

"That's right, and is that ever okay?" Hotch asked his son. His tone had softened, he was ready for this to be over too, and he quickly made the decision that this would be the last spanking for everyone.

"No sir. I'm really sorry Dad." Reid whispered.

"Alright, lean over the bed son, lets get this over with, buddy." Aaron stood as Spencer leaned over the bed.

Aaron lined the paddle up and started the spanking.

**SWAT **"You NEVER"

**SWAT **"NEVER put yourself in danger!"

**SWAT **"I won't dad!"

**SWAT **"Drinking and driving is just stupid!"

**SWAT **"You put strangers in danger!"

**SWAT **"Owww! Ow DAD!"

**SWAT **"You put your siblings in danger!"

**SWAT **"Sorry, dad, didn't mean to!"

**SWAT **"And you put yourself in danger!"

**SWAT **"That will never be okay!"

**SWAT**

**SWAT **"Yes sir! I promise!"

**SWAT **"No offense Spencer"

**SWAT **"But your word doesn't mean very much to me right now."

**SWAT **Spencer really started sobbing.

**SWAT **"Sorry Daddy, sorry!"

**SWAT **Hotch sighed, this was hard for him, especially with Reid.

**SWAT **"Forgive me!"

**SWAT **"I will Reid, and while we are at it..."

**SWAT **"I do not EVER tolerate lying."

**SWAT **"I'm sorry, I won't lie again!"

**SWAT **"Good, because this will seem like a walk in the park if you do!"

**SWAT **"Yes sir!"

**SWAT **"You mean too much to me for something to happen to you!"

**SWAT **"Yes sir!"

Hotch put the paddle down and lifted his son up. He hushed as Spencer cried. "You did great son, no more spanking."

"Tonight?" Spencer asked.

"No." Hotch said firmly "no more."

Reid nodded as he snuggled closer to Hotch. Hotch held his son until he fell asleep in his arms.

He moved next door to the girls room. "Let's get this over Garcia. Lean over the bed."

She stood up and immediately obeyed.

**SWAT **"You NEVER"

**SWAT **"NEVER put yourself in danger!"

**SWAT **"I'm sorry Daddy!"

**SWAT **"Drinking and driving will never be okay!"

**SWAT **"I knowwww!" Garcia sobbed.

**SWAT **"How can I trust you with Spencer and Jack if you can't even keep yourself safe?"

**SWAT **Garcia stiffened, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I swear you can."

**SWAT **"You haven't showed that when you not only put yourself in danger..."

**SWAT **"But also your siblings!"

**SWAT **"Reid could have been killed!"

**SWAT **"Anyone on the street could have been killed!"

**SWAT **"Sorry!" Garcia sobbed. "So Sorry!"

SWAT "And another thing! When is it ever okay to lie to me?"

**SWAT **"Never!"

**SWAT **"When you have a problem, who do you come to?"

**SWAT **"You and grandpa!"

**SWAT **"You don't cover things from us and keep us in the dark!"

**SWAT **"I won't lie to you again, daddy."

**SWAT **"I promise!"

**SWAT **"I believe you," Aaron told her.

He scooped her up and like he had with Spencer rubbed her back and whispered soothing words until she fell asleep. After tucking her in, he grabbed the paddle and moved to Rossi's room.

Aaron came in and stood next to Rossi's bed. "Come here Emily."

She turned slowly and walked over to Hotch. "I'm sorry." She said more to his hands.

"You are the only one who didn't drink and drive, Em." He stated. She nodded in conformation. "Why?"

"Honestly?" She asked.

"Yes, honestly." He said, trying not to spook her.

"I just didn't get the chance, everyone volunteered fast. I can't say that I wouldn't have if someone hadn't stepped up." She looked down at the floor for her confession.

"Hey, eye's up here." Hotch scolded gently. When she lifted her eyes he smiled, "Thank you for your honesty. I need you to lay over the bed now, please."

Emily walked over to the bed and leaned across it. Hotch stood behind her to get ready.

**SWAT **"Getting in the car with drunk people..."

**SWAT** "Is just as stupid as driving drunk!"

**SWAT **"Yes Sir!" Emily cried out.

**SWAT **"You may not put your life in danger!"

**SWAT **"I won't, I swear!" Emily promised.

**SWAT **"You may not put your siblings in danger!" Hotch said.

**SWAT **She cried hard at this information.

**SWAT **Hotch was a little alarmed to hear Emily break so soon.

**SWAT **"I'm sorry, dad, I won't put them in danger again."

**SWAT **"I'd love to believe that Em, but that brings me to my next point, you NEVER get to lie to me!"

**SWAT **"Never again, dad, never again."

**SWAT **"I need to be able to trust you!"

**SWAT **"I Know I'm sorry."

**SWAT **"It's going to take a while to earn that back."

**SWAT **"The only reason this is shorter is because you didn't get behind the wheel." Hotch told her.

Hotch picked her up and cuddled his middle child, "Shh...you did good, Emily, you did good. I'm proud of you."

"I'm sorry you can't trust me." Emily sobbed.

"Shh...just sleep...take a nap." Hotch told her.

Emily started to nod off in his arms. "But..." She whispered as she tried to fight sleep.

"Shh...later Emily, later, we will have time later." Hotch assured her.

He carried her to her room after she fell asleep and laid her on her bed. He watched her for a moment longer then he watched the others. She was more fitful and restless than the other two.

He took a breath before going back to Rossi's room to get the paddle. He walked down the stairs and meet Rossi in the wet bar, who handed him a soda. "How is it going?"

"Okay," Hotch shrugged as he took the soda, "No one has fought me, and they are all asleep now; I decided this would be the last spanking though."

Rossi nodded, "Yeah, I get that."

"I was hoping that you would join me for our last two." Aaron said.

"Yeah, of course." Rossi told him, as he dried his hands. They walked next door into the kitchen together. "JJ come here."

"Yes sir." JJ said as she turned around and faced them.

Unlike with the other three, Aaron didn't allow his tone to soften. He had trusted his oldest two and they had royally screwed up. They needed to understand that this wasn't at all acceptable. "This will be your last spanking, and will include all three of your last offenses, what are they?"

JJ had already stared to cry, "I drove drunk, did a terrible job leading and l...lied to you guys."

"That's quite the list Jennifer..." Rossi said.

"Yes sir, I know." She said to her shoes.

"Over the table," Hotch instructed as he picked up the paddle. "You are going to get a very serious spanking, so I need you to take down your sweats and underwear."

JJ walked over to the table and, after taking down her pants and panties, she laid down over the table.

**SWAT **"We left you in charge of your younger siblings and you blew it!"

**SWAT **"I know, I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

**SWAT **"Morgan I can believe would make this boneheaded idea, but you usually have good common sense, where did that go?"

**SWAT **"I don't know, I'm sorry."

**SWAT **"Sorry isn't going to keep Reid alive!"

**SWAT **"Sorry isn't going to keep Garcia alive!"

**SWAT **"Or Emily!"

**SWAT **"But this paddling just might!"

**SWAT **"I swear I never meant for them to be hurt!"

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **"I trusted you to think things through!"

**SWAT **"I trusted you to do what was right for your siblings!"

**SWAT **"I trusted that you would be honest with me and Rossi!"

**SWAT **"I'm sorry!" JJ cried into the table as she tried with everything in her not to move.

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **"If you EVER Lie to me again..."

**SWAT **"I Won't!" JJ called.

**SWAT **

**SWAT **"Or if you ever get behind the wheel drunk again..."

**SWAT **

**SWAT **"I swear Dad..."

**SWAT **"I swear I won't!"

**SWAT **

**SWAT **"Or if you ever make so many terrible judgment calls again you will never be left in charge again!"

**SWAT **"And this spanking Jennifer..."

**SWAT **"This spanking will seem like nothing!"

**SWAT **

**SWAT **"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She sobbed.

**SWAT**

**SWAT **"As it is it will be a long time..."

**SWAT **"A VERY long time before you are put in charge again."

**SWAT **"Yes sir!"

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

Hotch picked her up from the table and swiftly held her in his arms. He shushed her and tried to wipe away her tears. Her body was relaxed for the first time all weekend. "I know you will earn our trust back JJ. We love you so much."

JJ sobbed into his shirt and he rocked her slowly. He carried her gently up the stairs to the girls room, but instead of putting her down in her bed, he laid her next to Emily. JJ seemed to know that her younger sister was there and she reached out her arm to pull her sister close. Emily's fitful sleep stilled as JJ pulled her close.

Aaron and Rossi went downstairs to deal with Morgan. He walked into the living room and called him over. "Look Derek, I'm a little talked out right now. You are here because you violated our trust, you were dishonest with us, you didn't keep yourself or your siblings safe, when we put you in charge you absolutely blew it!"

"Yes sir, I know." He told him.

"Then get over the back of the couch and pull your jeans and boxers down, and I think that my talking is over." Hotch told him.

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT **

**SWAT**

The second Aaron touched him; his knees buckled. Hotch helped him up the stairs to his room and, like JJ, laid him in Spencer's bed. Derek didn't even protest, just rolled over on his side.

"You did good Derek, I'm proud that you stood up and took that like a man." He praised his oldest son.

Derek nodded before taking a nap.

"You okay?" Rossi asked when Aaron came back into the hallway.

Aaron sighed, "Yeah, I think i'm gonna go catch a nap with Jack."

"I think that i'm going to go to the store." Rossi said.

Aaron looked up at his tone, "Are you okay?"

Rossi smiled, "I'm glad it's over."

"Me too." Rossi said before he walked back into the room he shared with Jack


End file.
